Embodiments of the invention relate generally to disinfection and, more particularly, to methods, devices, and systems for disinfection of an enclosed space.
Infectious agents, including fungi, bacteria, and viruses, may be found in many areas frequented or inhabited by humans and animals. Within such areas, such infections agents may be transmitted to humans and animals through contact with the area's surfaces and/or inhalation of airborne agents within the area's atmosphere. Such areas include, without limitation, classrooms, gymnasiums and locker rooms, airplane cabins, cruise ships, veterinary clinics, hospitals, including hospital operating rooms, nursing homes, daycare centers, public restrooms, subway cars, and train cars.
An effective method of disinfecting both the atmosphere and the surfaces—horizontal, vertical, and obscured—within such spaces may significantly reduce the instances of infection by these agents.
It is noted that the drawings of the invention are not to scale. The drawings are intended to depict only typical aspects of the invention, and therefore should not be considered as limiting the scope of the invention.